Pertanda-Pertanda
by Metha S
Summary: Ya ampun! Apa cowok itu sakit? Minako sudah memberikan jutaan pertanda kepada Akihiko bahwa dia menyukainya, namun cowok itu tidak kunjung menyadarinya. Pada akhirnya dia hanya menganggap Minako sebagai adik dengan memberinya boneka kelinci! Boneka itu membuatnya selalu mengingat Akihiko, dan itu bukan berita bagus. Bersama Ken, dia mencoba menyingkirkan kenangan tentang Akihiko.


**Hello!**

**Saya author baru di fandom Persona. Yeee!**

**FYI, fanfic ini saya buat berdasarkan Persona 3 Portable dengan karakter utama cewek. Mungkin MENGANDUNG SPOILER. Tapi saya sudah pangkas sebanyak-banyaknya bagian-bagian yang MENGANDUNG SPOILER.**

**Semoga.**

**WARNING!**

**Weabo! (gitu ya tulisannya?)**

**OOC. Halaaaaaaahhhhhh**

**Oneshot wae yo**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**ATLUS HAS THE RIGHTS.**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

**Pertanda-Pertanda**

* * *

"Mirip denganku, huh?"

Gadis itu mengamati tajam-tajam boneka kelinci putih di tangannya. Wajah boneka itu imut dengan pipi tembam dan dua gigi depan mencuat dari bibir atas. Teksturnya lembut, membuat siapa pun yang menyentuhnya ingin memeluknya erat-erat dan tak melepasnya lagi. Namun boneka itu tidak mirip sama sekali dengannya.

_Masa bodo._

Dia ingin melempar boneka itu dari jendela kamarnya, bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi padanya begitu mendarat di trotoar. Lagi pula, siapa yang mau menyimpan benda terkutuk dari cowok bodoh yang tidak peka itu?

Minako Arisato belum pernah merasa segundah ini sebelumnya—kalau kegundahan yang dia rasakan saat berhadapan dengan para Shadow di malam bulan purnama tidak dihitung. Berkat cowok itu, kini yang dia lakukan sepulang sekolah hanya mengurung diri di kamarnya, menatap boneka kelinci itu, dan menyumpah-nyumpah tanpa henti. Dan dia masih heran mengapa dia masih menyimpan boneka itu.

Ponselnya berdering. Seolah sudah tahu siapa yang meneleponnya, dia mengangkat dan berteriak,

"Mau apa lagi kau, Theo? Aku sedang tidak ingin pergi ke Tartarus mencari orang hilang, membelikanmu minuman yang namanya mirip dengan nama kakakmu—lagi pula aku belum pernah ketemu Elizabeth, dan aku—"

"Minako-san? Kau sedang sibuk? Er… sori, deh. Dah—"

"Ken!"

Desahan lega lolos dari mulut Minako saat dia mendengar lagi suara peneleponnya.

"Umm…. Kalau kau sedang sibuk, aku… tidak akan mengganggu," kata suara itu.

Minako menarik napas panjang, dan mengembuskannya lewat mulut. "Maaf. Tadi kukira temanku."

"Oh," kata Ken. "Begini…."

Ken tidak pernah bisa mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya dengan cepat. Minako menyadari kenyataan itu, dan dengan sabar menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Ken.

"…Sanada-san tidak bisa pergi. Katanya dia sibuk," kata Ken.

Minako mengerjap. "Sanada sibuk?" _Orang itu lagi_.

"Aku sudah beli dua tiket. Nonton di Screenshot, jadi…. Padahal dia sudah janji, jadi…." Ada jeda sejenak, lalu, "Aku tidak tahu harus… kuapakan tiket satunya."

"Boleh aku yang ambil?"

"Tentu!" jawab Ken cepat. "Aku tunggu di bawah, ya?"

Sambungan diputus. Seberkas seringai melintang di bibirnya saat tanpa sengaja tatapannya tertuju pada boneka kelinci di tangannya.

* * *

Siapa yang bilang kalau nonton bioskop dengan anak kecil bakal membosankan dan bikin sakit kepala? Ken Amada bukan tipe anak kecil seperti kebanyakan. Kalau anak kecil kebanyakan akan rewel meminta ini dan itu dan ini dan itu, Ken tidak. Dia memang minta sesuatu, tapi caranya sopan dan… dewasa. Bahkan Minako ragu dia bisa sedewasa Ken padahal usianya enam tahun lebih tua dari anak itu.

"Wow! Kau lihat itu tadi, Minako-san? Saat Aquaman beraksi di akhir film? Bukankah itu keren?" Ken berseru ketika mereka berjalan keluar dari gedung bioskop. Dia tampak sangat senang sampai-sampai mata cokelat kacangnya bersinar seperti matahari. Kadang, Ken masih bersikap sewajarnya anak sepuluh tahun. Dan Minako senang menyadari anak itu masih normal alih-alih sudah tua sebelum saatnya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita makan sesuatu di Restoran Wakatsu!" Minako menyarankan dengan kerlap-kerlip aneh di matanya. Dia bisa merasakan sebentar lagi hidupnya akan terbebas dari bayang-bayang _cowok itu_.

"Aku mau!" Ken setuju. Cepat sekali. "Ayo kita ajak Sanada-san juga!"

Astaga! Anak ini bisa-bisanya masih mau mengajak Akihiko setelah ajakannya ditolak. Apa dia sudah jadi salah satu penggemar fanatik Akihiko? Seperti cewek-cewek di sekolah? Minako merengut, berharap Ken segera menarik ucapannya. Dia tidak yakin bisa melaksanakan misinya kalau sampai Akihiko hadir juga.

Tunggu sebentar!

Bukankah Akihiko tidak ada di sekitaran Stasiun Port Island ini?

Gadis itu meringis sedikit, berusaha menyembunyikan kesan meledek di wajahnya. "Ken, bukankah kau bilang Akihiko sedang sibuk? Aku yakin dia tidak akan mengangkat telepon walaupun kau atau aku meneleponnya sampai lima ratus kali. Kalaupun pada akhirnya dia mengangkat telepon, dia pasti akan menolak ajakan kita. Kecuali kepalanya terbentur tembok dan dia mengalami gegar otak, dia akan setuju. Meski dia setuju, kita harus menunggunya sampai di restoran, dan aku yakin seratus persen restorannya sudah tutup! Dan anak kecil tidak boleh keluar malam-malam!"

Wajah Ken dilipat, membuatnya tampak seperti sedang menahan sakit perut hebat. Minako nyaris tertawa mengingat betapa jengkelnya Ken setiap kali diperlakukan seperti anak kecil—tapi dia memang masih anak kecil, bukan?

"Dia di sini, kok," elak Ken. Kesan jengkel masih berbekas di wajahnya.

Minako bergidik tiba-tiba.

"Sanada-san!" Ken melambai-lambai sambil melonjak-lonjak di tempat. Matanya terarah ke belakang Minako.

Seolah ada hawa dingin tak wajar menyergap punggungnya dan memaksanya mengecek apa yang ada di belakangnya, Minako berbalik.

_Demi Tartarus! Apa yang _orang itu_ lakukan di sini?!_

Akihiko Sanada berdiri di depan toko bunga Rafflesia. Dia tampak mencolok di antara kerubungan gadis-gadis belia usia SMA dan warna-warni bunga-bunga. Pemuda itu tinggi dan bertubuh tegap berkat latihan tinju rutinnya. Rambut keperakannya, yang cepak dan bergaya kuno tapi sering berhasil menambah nilai plus baginya, selalu menonjol di mana pun dia berada—lautan gadis belia bersuara melengking ataupun lautan Shadow menyebalkan. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, Minako tahu pemuda itu ingin kabur dan bersembunyi dari para pemujanya.

Saat tatapan Akihiko teralih padanya dan Ken, Minako mendadak merasa ingin menyelam ke dalam lantai beton stasiun saat itu juga.

"Ha ha! Maaf, Gadis-Gadis, aku harus pergi!" dia berteriak di sela-sela lengkingan para gadis yang mirip lengkingan kuda. "Sampai jumpa! _Adios_!"

Pemuda itu melesat ke arah Minako dan Ken. Sementara Ken—Minako yakin—berwajah seperti sedang didatangi seorang malaikat penyelamat berwajah tampan, Minako merasa seperti sedang didatangi malaikat penjemput ajal berwajah seperti bagian depan truk yang baru diterjang kereta.

"Ayo pergi!" Akihiko menyergap bahkan sebelum Minako maupun Ken bisa bersuara. Dia meremas pergelangan tangan keduanya, menarik mereka menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari kerumunan gadis yang mulai mengejar dan berteriak-teriak kesetanan ("Akihiko-san, jangan pergi!", "Akihiko-san, kami mencintaimu! Kau harus tahu itu!", "Itu Arisato, ya?").

* * *

"Kalian bertengkar, ya?"

Minako menyorot tajam mata cokelat Ken, bertanya-tanya apakah sorotnya bisa menakuti Ken. Anak itu duduk di sampingnya, menggulung-gulung pastanya dengan garpu. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan dia tidak takut sama sekali dengan sorot mata Minako.

"Apa?" Akihiko yang merespon. Dia kelihatan seperti banteng yang baru saja ditontonkan selembar kain merah. Duduk di seberang Ken, pemuda itu mengeluarkan semacam aura mematikan yang membuat bulu lengan Minako meremang.

"Junpei-san bilang, kalau dua orang tidak saling bicara, itu artinya mereka sedang bertengkar," jawab Ken polos.

"Akan kubunuh Junpei saat kami bertemu lagi," Akihiko bergumam.

Minako ingin menyetujui ucapan Akihiko, tapi bahkan untuk meliriknya dia sudah tidak lagi. Tiba-tiba dia teringat pada boneka kelinci itu, boneka kelinci pemberian Akihiko yang masih dia simpan dalam tas tangan kecilnya. Tadinya dia berniat memberikan boneka itu kepada Ken, berkata itu adalah boneka yang dia dapatkan dari Crane Game di Paulownia Mall dan akan membawa keberuntungan kepada pemiliknya. Dia juga sudah menyiapkan berbagai macam jawaban andai Ken bertanya yang aneh-aneh seperti, kenapa Minako memberikan benda pembawa keberuntungan itu kepada Ken kalau dia sudah tahu efeknya ("Karena benda ini tidak mempan buatku! Tapi aku yakin efeknya akan bekerja padamu!").

"Jadi," kata Ken lagi, "kalian memang bertengkar, ya?"

Minako meletakkan garpunya dengan keras sehingga denting mengilukan telinga terdengar di seluruh Restoran Wakatsu. "Ken!"

Ken terdiam, lalu, "Maaf."

Acara makan itu berlangsung lagi dalam diam. Setelah berhasil kabur dari para pemujanya yang sudah mirip komplotan ilmu sesat, Akihiko membawa Minako dan Ken ke Iwatodai Strip Mall. Ini ide Ken yang ngotot ingin makan di Restoran Wakatsu. Minako yakin anak itu sudah kecanduan makanan di restoran ini. Dan sekarang mereka duduk di satu meja, tidak saling bicara, tidak saling menatap, dan pasta ini terasa seperti benda lembek hambar di lidah Minako.

"Siapa Theo?" Ken bertanya pada Minako. "Orang hilang di Tartarus?"

"Ken!"

Lagi-lagi, acara makan berlanjut tanpa seberkas suara pun.

Akihiko menyelesaikan makanannya, meletakkan garpu di piring, lalu mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Minako. "Kau masih menyimpan boneka kelinci yang kuberikan padamu?"

Jantung Minako tersengat, berdegup tiga kali lebih cepat. "Apa? Kau… bicara padaku?"

Akihiko menghela napas panjang, kembali ke posisi awal. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau tiba-tiba menghindariku di sekolah dan di asrama setelah kuberi hadiah. Asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah memberi hadiah ke orang lain selain Ikutsuki-san karena dia punya kendali besar di asrama. Dan tidak ada satu cewek pun yang pernah memperlakukanku seperti serangga penyebar wabah penyakit yang pantas dihindari."

"Ya, karena kau terlalu sibuk menikmati puja-puji maniak-maniak itu. Apa sekarang mereka sudah punya julukan? _Aki's Fans_? _Aki Groupie_? _We Love Aki 4Ever_?" Minako meninggikan volume suaranya. Dia merasa seperti cewek paling menyebalkan di dunia, tapi juga tidak mengerti dari mana asal keberanian untuk bicara seperti itu.

"Astaga! Kau sampai berpikir sejauh itu?"

"Astaga! Kau tidak sampai berpikir sejauh itu?"

"Astaga! Kalian bertengkar!"

"Ken!"

Ken mengeret di tempat begitu teriakan Akihiko dan Minako lesap di udara.

"Baiklah, Minako," kata Akihiko. "Aku akan memperlurus semua ini. Waktu itu—"

"Kau tidak peka!" Minako berdiri, menjulang seperti menara yang dilalap api amarah. "Sudah berapa kali kita keluar, makan ramen menjijikkan itu, membicarakan soal kesehatan ini dan itu? Sudah berapa kali aku memberikan tanda-tanda padamu bahwa aku… aku…."

Sialan! Ke mana perginya keberanian tadi? Seharusnya Minako bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya andai keberanian itu masih melekat dalam benaknya. _Sial. Sial. Sial!_

"Bahwa kau… apa?" Akihiko mendongak memandangnya.

"Lihat?" Minako menyeringai. "Kau memang tidak peka!"

Akihiko menggeleng-geleng seperti orang bodoh. "Aku tidak mengerti! Kau tidak memberiku petunjuk apa-apa soal apa-apa! Mana mungkin aku… peka?"

"Ken, ayo pulang!" Minako meraih tangan Ken dan mengajaknya berdiri. Ken sempat menolak, walau pada akhirnya dia patuh saja. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi, Minako dan Ken keluar dari restoran, meninggalkan Akihiko dan pikiran-pikirannya sendirian.

* * *

Langit malam ini gelap sekali. Seluruh ruas jalan berwarna hitam pekat. Udara dingin merambat dari lantai beton Kuil Naganaki ke tungkai Minako. Rasanya sebentar lagi dia akan ambruk di tempat dan membeku sampai matahari terbit lagi. Dia tidak bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi hari itu dan hari ini. Semua terasa pelik sekarang.

Akihiko memberikan boneka kelinci itu padanya beberapa hari lalu. Dia bilang dia membelinya karena teringat pada adiknya yang sudah meninggal, Miki. Dan dia sendiri yang bilang bahwa Minako mengingatkannya pada Miki. Lantas itu artinya selama ini dia menganggap Minako cuma sebagai adik? Setelah semua yang gadis itu korbankan untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia menyukai Akihiko, inikah jawaban yang dia dapatkan?

Minako duduk di bangku terdekat dengan taman bermain kecil di kuil itu, merasakan badannya gemetar karena dingin dan kenangan.

"Minako-san, aku tahu apa yang hendak kaukatakan kepada Sanada-san."

Gadis itu berpaling pada Ken, yang mendadak sudah duduk di sampingnya karena seingatnya dia tadi bermain-main di jeruji horisontal taman bermain. Wajah Minako bersemu merah, telinganya mendidih serentak dengan seluruh darahnya.

"Kau ingin bilang pada Sanada-san kalau kau menyukainya, bukan?"

Di saat seperti ini, Minako berharap Ken bersikap normal senormal anak kecil berusia sepuluh tahun alih-alih bersikap seperti kakek-kakek yang terjebak di tubuh anak kecil.

"Kalau itu masalahnya," lanjut Ken, "kau harus memberitahunya langsung! Aku punya firasat, kalau kau tidak memberitahunya cepat-cepat, Sanada-san bakal selamanya tidak tahu. Tidak semua orang bisa menyadari perasaan seseorang cuma dari pertanda-pertanda."

"Ken, aku kadang tidak suka dengan sikap dewasamu itu. Kenapa kau tidak bersikap seperti anak-anak lainnya? Tidak tahu apa-apa, menurut-menurut saja, dan… tidak ikut campur urusan orang lain." Minako memberengut. Pada saat bersamaan dia merasa dadanya baru saja dicabik-cabik.

"Ibuku pernah bilang, kita tidak boleh memendam perasaan suka untuk waktu yang lama. Kata ibuku, kalau kita terus memendamnya, kita akan sakit," kata Ken, seolah tidak mendengar komentar pedas Minako.

"Ken," Minako mengeluarkan boneka kelinci Akihiko dari tas tangannya, "dia memberiku ini. Dia bilang, aku mirip dengan adiknya yang suka boneka. Apakah… apakah itu artinya Akihiko cuma menganggapku adik?"

"Hmm?" Ken tampak lucu dengan mata yang dilebarkan, bibir melengkung ke bawah, dan kepala dimiringkan sedikit.

Minako baru sadar dia tadi memberitahu Ken hal yang sesungguhnya tentang boneka itu dan tentang perasaannya. Ya ampun! Bukankah tadi dia bilang sendiri kalau dia tidak menyukai sifat dewasa Ken? Namun mengapa sekarang dia malah meminta saran darinya?!

"Mungkin begitu," kata Ken, pelan. "Mungkin juga tidak. Mungkin dia belum berani mengambil langkah lebih jauh karena dia tidak menyadari pertanda-pertanda yang kau berikan."

Minako menatapnya tajam-tajam. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut menangkap makna dalam setiap kata Ken.

Ken bergeser sedikit menjauh. Sepertinya dia takut pada tatapan tajam Minako. "Itu yang kupikirkan."

Selama ini, Minako tidak pernah menyangka dirinya akan diceramahi dan menerima ceramah itu dengan hati terbuka seperti sekarang ini. Bagaimanapun dia adalah gadis remaja yang sudah tahu pahit-manis kehidupan, meski belum sehebat para dewasa atau tetua. Andai pada akhirnya dia akan diceramahi, dia berharap ceramah itu datang dari seorang dewasa atau pendeta atau mungkin Kakek Bunkichi dan Nenek Mitsuko yang telah mengetahui seluk-beluk kehidupan dengan begitu dalam. Ceramah yang barusan dia dengar bukanlah salah satu jenis ceramah yang pernah dia harapkan muncul dari mulut seorang bocah sepuluh tahun. Kini Minako yakin kalau Ken sebenarnya adalah seorang kakek berusia lebih dari separuh abad yang terjebak dalam tubuh seorang bocah pendek.

"Ken," Minako memanggilnya, "berapa usiamu yang sesungguhnya?"

* * *

Akihiko Sanada berjalan mondar-mandir di lorong sekolah. Wajahnya ditekuk, kedua tangan dilipat ke belakang. Dilihat dari betapa cepat dia berjalan, Minako yakin sebentar lagi sol sepatunya akan aus di tempat dan menyebabkan lantai lorong jadi gosong.

Gadis itu mendekatinya, dan menyapa, "Hai."

Akihiko seperti baru mendengar suara setan atau sejenisnya—dia lekas berhenti bergerak, dan memandang Minako dengan raut tidak percaya.

"Ka-kau…."

"Soal kemarin," kata Minako, berusaha menyembunyikan kesan penuh rasa bersalah di wajahnya, "aku mau minta maaf."

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Akihiko meraih tangan Minako, lalu menyeretnya ke salah satu pintu. Anehnya, Minako tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Anehnya, dia bersyukur Akihiko mengajaknya pergi.

Di halaman belakang sekolah, dinaungi oleh rimbun pepohonan, Minako merasakan wajahnya mendidih dan jantungnya berdebar-debar tak keruan. Akihiko berdiri di hadapannya, menatap matanya tanpa berkedip sekali pun, begitu dalam dan menusuk.

"Jangan minta maaf soal kemarin," Akihiko membuka pembicaraan. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf."

Tiba-tiba Minako merasakan dorongan yang sangat kuat untuk menatap mata cokelat kopi Akihiko. "Kurasa kita sama-sama merasa perlu minta maaf."

"Ya. Kurasa semua jadi serba salah karena boneka itu."

Minako tertegun. Mendadak lidahnya terpelintir sehingga dia tidak bisa bicara.

"Dan lagi… soal pertanda-pertanda itu," lanjut Akihiko. Untuk alasan yang tidak bisa Minako pahami, pemuda itu tersipu hingga wajahnya berubah merah pekat. "Aku akui aku memang kurang peka."

"Baguslah." Hanya itu yang bisa Minako katakan.

"Ken memberitahuku kemarin malam setelah kalian pulang." Akihiko mengalihkan pandang, memandang kakinya sendiri. "Aku kaget waktu dia bilang tentang pertanda-pertanda itu. Sejenak aku merasa seperti sedang diceramahi orang tua."

"Kau juga berpikir seperti itu?" Minako tertawa lirih.

"Lantas," Akihiko berdeham, lalu, "aku sadar bahwa pertanda yang kuberikan padamu… tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding pertanda-pertanda yang telah kauberikan kepadaku."

Angin berembus pelan di halaman belakang itu. Pucuk-pucuk dedaunan bergeliangan, helai cokelat kemerahan rambut Minako berkibar-kibar seperti bendera. Kehangatan yang menyergap kedua tangannya terasa terlalu tiba-tiba. Dia tidak sadar saat keringat membalut telapak tangannya dan merekatkannya pada telapak Akihiko.

"Pertanda itu…," gadis itu terbata. "Boneka kelinci itu?"

Mereka beradu pandang. Walau wajahnya terasa begitu panas, walau jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang seperti akan meledak sebentar lagi, walau otaknya sudah menjerit-jerit memerintahnya agar berhenti menatap mata Akihiko, Minako tetap menyelami kedalaman iris pemuda itu.

"Aku bilang padamu kau mengingatkanku pada Miki, tapi bukan itu intinya." Genggaman Akihiko menguat. "Tapi aku memang bukan orang yang pandai mengatakan langsung isi hatiku, jadi aku menggunakan boneka itu sebagai perantara. Pertama kali aku melihat boneka itu di toko, yang kurasakan adalah keinginan kuat untuk menjaga dan melindungi. Seperti yang kurasakan saat aku melihatmu dan bersamamu."

Mata Minako melebar. Mulutnya terbuka dan terkatup dalam tempo cepat.

"Yah, begitulah." Akihiko menatapnya lagi. "Tapi wajar, sih, kalau kau marah padaku. Soalnya aku tidak peka dan tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkan sesuatu dengan… tepat. Nah, kalau sekarang kau mau memukulku atau mencakarku, silakan saja. Aku pantas mendapatkannya."

Minako menubruknya, bergelayutan di leher Akihiko. Tubuhnya menempel pada tubuh Akihiko. Dia bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya, harum rambut keperakan si cowok populer itu, dan dia bisa mengecap kebahagiaan yang menguar dari tubuhnya. "Kalau aku memberikan pertanda seperti ini, apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

"Aku akan lakukan ini," jawab Akihiko, membalas pelukan ganjil itu dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di punggung Minako.

Belum pernah Minako menerima pelukan seerat dan sehangat ini sebelumnya. Dan berada dalam jarak kurang dari sesenti dengan cowok? Ini juga yang pertama kalinya.

Pelukan itu terlepas beberapa detik kemudian. Mereka bertatapan. Tidak ada lagi kesan membunuh atau menyakiti yang Minako pancarkan ke mata Akihiko. Yang ada hanya kasih dan rasa syukur.

"Mau pergi ke toko permen?" tanyanya. "Aku mau beli sesuatu untuk Ken."

"Baiklah. Anggap saja ini kencan pertama kita." Akihiko tersenyum. "Kencan pertama yang resmi. Oke?"

Pertanda ada di mana-mana. Siapa pun bisa menemukannya. Tidak sulit, kok. Yang kau butuhkan hanya hati yang bersih dan pikiran yang jernih. Minako memikirkan hal itu sembari berjalan keluar dari sekolah bersama Akihiko. Kendati para gadis melontarkan sorot sepanas ratusan ribu derajat celsius, hatinya tetap terasa hangat. Karena Akihiko ada bersamanya. Karena pertanda-pertanda telah menyatukan mereka.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Byeee!**

**Mungkin nggak penting, tapi biar saya kasih tau sesuatu yang WOW!**

**1)Saya cintaaaaaaaaaaah banget sama Akihiko dan Ken (pedo ya saya?)!**

**2)Nama karakter utama saya: Cheryl Harvey. Sebuah ****_pun_**** dari nama Cecil Harvey (Final Fantasy IV)**

**3)Persona kesukaan saya Shiva dan skill-nya, Pralaya. Siapa yang tahu apa artinya Pralaya? Hayoooo?**

***minggat***


End file.
